Sold Out By the Wookie
by ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: Pregnant and tired of being watched over and coddled Rey tries to escape onto the Millennium Falcon to join in on a simple supply run with Chewie. Simple mindless sweetness.


I had this idea for an adorable pregnancy fic but as I started writing it it sort of ended here. Expect more because I find the idea utterly adorable. I also have a strong love with Twi'leks and the obvious lack of them in the newest trilogy makes me sad so I added an OC Twi'lek for good measure. This should be sort but sweet, I may add more but most likely will just end up writing other oneshots surrounding the soon to be parents. Let me know what you think lovelies xo

The Wookie's roars and gentle chuffing was met with an exasperated stare as Rey glanced across the cockpit at him. Chewbacca was preparing to set out again on a quick run for provisions when Rey had decided to climb aboard and join him for the trip. It was a decision met with some hesitation from the furry pilot of the Millennium Falcon. Cautiously looking his female companion up and down as she settled into the seat next to him and started to push buttons and flip switches.  
"I know I'm huge," Rey cried in exasperation as her hand landed around her middle cradling the bump growing ever more evident beneath her clothing. "That doesn't make me any less capable. Besides, do you want Poe or Finn to join you instead?"

Yips and growls came as a response as Chewie scrunched his nose and nodded his head in her direction. He was chuffing to himself as he began the timed count down and got up from his seat disappearing from Reys view for a few moments.

The wookie was often a creature of few words, it was one of the things Rey loved about her tall and hairy companion. They were fast friends and marvellous companions after he and Han picked she and Finn up floating through space in the stolen Falcon. Han had seen something in the girl right away and Han wasn't one to warm up to people easily. He and Chewie had spent most Hans adult life together so the loss hit the wookie hard. Rey knew that Chewie stayed for the resistance but it was comforting to note that the over sized fur ball was often on her side. They took missions together frequently and Chewie always had her back. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her stoic companion for company these days. The resistance, if you could call it that anymore was fractioning off into sub groups to help systems take back control after the desolation of the Final Order. Things were constantly evolving and moving, it was hard to keep track of who was where and at what time. Harder still was the acceptance of Ben back into the world of normality.

There was a lot of water under that bridge for all those involved. After thorough explanation from Rey and a stoic resolve from Ben, her close friends came to accept his presence. Others had a more difficult time with it and so she and Ben kept their distance. Checking in with Poe and Finn every once and a while.

She had turned down the mantle of General, passing it off to Chewie stating her focus needed to be the new Jedi order. She would continue to train with Ben and they would set out to find any force sensitive creatures willing to learn about the force. A new Jedi order would be formed modelling the old with improvements made along the way. The ancient religion left much to be desired in way of romantic ties and stringent training practices but they had a place to start. That was until this happened.

Her head tilted back against her seat and Rey closed her eyes a moment, both hands coming to rest on the swell of her belly. She was about six months along by all calculations and growing rounder by the parsec. It wasn't exactly planned of course, set out on a mission to gather up force sensitives and well, her excuse was they shouldn't have been left alone. She knew how it must look, turn down the position as General to galavant off into space with the former enemy and now she was with child. Star's end would life never cease in it's complications. Now her steps were dogged by a worried Finn, and annoyed Poe and an ever watchful Ben who's fear rippled through the force in waves so nauseating it made the morning sickness seem weak. It was all such a big deal to him, so new, so frightening and she understood that but for one simple moment, one supply run really she just wanted to be Rey again. Not Rey who defeated the Sith, not Rey who helped save the resistance, of the galaxy, not Rey who was bedding the enemy and ended up getting herself pregnant. With Chewie she knew she would be safe, with Chewie she knew she could be just Rey again…

"What do you mean she's sitting at the controls," came a worried voice echoing off the metal walls of the Falcon. Chewbacca's grumbled growls and whines followed as footsteps carried towards her.

She was sold out by the wookie…

"I don't know what she thinks she's doing, I told her we were good for pilots," another voice joined in. Oh good there was more of them. She was about to be ambushed and she knew it. One of these days her friends would learn that sidelining the pregnant woman was a very very foolish thing to do.

So, she sat in idle silence as the console beeped and whirred. This old ship was made to last, it was one of the many reasons she loved it. It had history, character, and if her friends weren't careful it was about to add a few more blaster marks to it's hull.

Suddenly the small command centre was very very full. Chewbacca's lumbering form entered, taking his seat next to Rey with what may have been a self satisfied look on his face. "Traitor…" Rey grumbled, shooting him a side eye as he chuffed softly at her. "Yeah yeah… I know, I love you too. You still didn't need to sell me out to all of them."

"He's just looking out for you," came a voice above the din of others. It wasn't a voice she was prepared to hear. Finn or Poe sure, they were the obvious choices. They could pull the command card and try and strong arm her off the ship but Ben? Chewie had returned to the falcon with not just Poe and Finn in toe, he had Ben with him too.  
Rey turned in her seat slightly, a motion which only emphasized the roundness of her form, "I thought you were training…" she said softly, looking to him for some sort of answer as to why he had been drug along. Yes he was the babies father sure but most people, Chewbacca included still gave him a wide birth when Rey wasn't present. Chewie still had a hard time forgiving Ben for what he had done to Han. As Rey looked from Ben to Chewie the wookie merely shrugged his shoulders with a long toned growl and went back to adjusting dials.  
Behind Ben stood Poe and Finn, the latter two pressing themselves into the tight control centre in an attempted at appearing imposing. Poe's first act as general was to make Finn his acting partner in charge. It was a 'we're stronger together' moment that had solidified the friendship between the two and made them both nearly impossible to deal with. They seemed to make a point of siding with one another any chance they could, particularly when it came to Rey's decisions.

"I told you Chewie would be fine," Poe exclaimed resting his hands on his hips as he spoke. "At-Shae was going to go with him, where is she anyway?" he asked as an afterthought

Finn quirked a brow and instead looked at Poe, "You sent At-Shae? I thought we needed her to take a look at the last few x-wings we had grounded."

The sudden lack of immediate support from Finn made Poe turn to his companion, giving him an eye that said '_not now_' before he returned his attentions back to Rey and the Falcon. "You are suppose to be resting… or something. Aren't you?" Poe's concern was adorable. His role as surrogate big brother one Rey would always be grateful for but by the Force he could be overbearing.

It was Ben who crouched down before her taking her hands in his. He shifted away from her friends a little as Finn muttered something about unified fronts to Poe and Poe quipped back. Ben still struggled sometimes with his light, he was still that tortured son of Han Solo and Leia Organa but he tried. She couldn't get him to wear colors other then greys and blacks still, no matter how much it unsettled the others. He did however manage to stick to plain tunics and pants with his penchant for leathers disappearing alongside his hilted lightsaber. Today he was in a simple large black shirt, long sleeved with a bit of a wide neck. It was long, almost too big, the sleeve coming down over his hands giving his large form the sudden look of a child. His dark hair was pulled back out of his eyes with a tie. A look which showed off the angular length of his face and ears that stuck out just a little. Brown eyes looked at her imploringly as he offered up a trademark half smile and brought her knuckles to his lips. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. His trained calm a wave on the force, showing off the rewards of much meditation.

"Going on a supply run with Chewie," she answered simply, her hand raised to cup his cheek softly, an action intended to be comforting. "Ive done it before a million times, no different now." She offered with a shrug, peering up over Ben's shoulder to look at her two male friends.  
They'd stopped their bickering and were watching as they often did, these odd displays of affection. Finns eyes held on Ben and Rey's hands before he realized he was staring. As an ex-storm trooper Ben's presence represented something Rey couldn't quite grasp. It was Poe who met his friends gaze with understanding, but they were trying for her. "I thought you were suppose to be meditating," Finn offered, a better recovery then Poe had stumbled over.

"Ive been meditating, Ive been reading old Jedi texts, Ive been helping to organize missions and keeping order in the base. What I have not been doing however is lifting anything heavy, going out on missions, or working on my lightsaber." in exasperation she cast the two sentinels standing in the door way matching accusatory glares. "Im not an invalid, have neither of you ever been around a woman with child before?"

Chewie chirped and grumbled and Rey cast a look in his direction as Ben looked at the floor. "I know you have, I was talking to our brave and gallant Generals here."

"I mean, no," Finn mumbled, the answer obvious. How often would one come across a pregnant woman as a storm trooper. His life had been taken from him young, put into training and then directly into service. From there he was swooped into the resistance and to Rey's recollection there weren't many women in the resistance having babies. She may in fact be one of the first.

Poe looked a little less embarrassed, almost haughty as he crossed his arms, "As a matter of fact I have."

Finn balked, Rey observed in amusement, this should be good, "Poe Dameron, General of the resistance, top notch pilot, spice runner," he paused a moment, "Midwife?"

Poe made a face and rolled his eyes, "always with the shock that I've had experiences before all this." he grumbled, "and you can stop bringing up the spice running any time now Finn,"

Finn didn't seem to think he would be and continued on his line of thought, "when did you have experience with pregnant women?" he asked, pressing the issue. Poe was not backing out of this one and Rey was oddly happy to have the attention shifted off of her for once.

Poe merely responded with a simple, "I had a life before this, we all did, leave it at that. Besides thats not the point, the point is, Rey…"

Before he could finish that statement another voice added itself to the mix, a young female voice that carried itself on sweet accented tones, "Uhh, Am I not suppose to be here?" it questioned and as Finn and Poe turned Rey caught a glimpse of the Twi'lek mechanic the boys had mentioned earlier.

At-Shae had pale bluish almost purple skin skin and large eyes. Her forehead was wrapped in strips of leather which wound back so that they criss crossed over her lekku. Sitting on top of the twi'leks head sat a pair of pilots goggles, giving her the impression of a seasoned flyer. Her skin was marred with streaks of black grease and oil, a rag in her hand as she cleaned off her fingers. Looking over the two males shoulders at Chewbacca she called, "I fixed the thermoregulator, she should be good to go now," her lilting accent giving away her twi'lek heritage. It wasn't often they had crew directly from Ryloth. Most found their way to the resistance after being separated from their families. Rey wasn't quite sure what At-Shae's story was but she knew there was one.

"Im going to go instead At-Shae," Rey called out when no one responded, "Are you okay with that?"

The twi'lek girl could be seen shrugging her shoulders as she looked down the corridor of the falcon, eyeing it up for any other repairs it might need. "No difference here, there's a y-wing and some VCX-100 freighters I have to take a look at. We also managed to score a few TIE's any suggestions on what to do with those?"

Her eyes roved over the three males in the cockpit. Ben tensed noticeably at the attention but was saved by Finn's timely response, "See if they're salvageable, they may come in handy down the road. We aren't anticipating trouble…"

"But trouble always seems to find us," Poe finished. Chewie yipped and growled adding in a few grunts for good measure, "It is not my fault!" Poe cried defensively, turning to Finn and At-Shae for support.

"Don't look at me," Finn said quietly.

At-Shae, distracted by something finally added, "I'm not getting involved. Anyway, Solo you have any suggestions?" With nerves of steel and a will of iron, the twi'lek girl turned to Ben. She may be the only one on this base unfazed by his sudden surrender to the side of the light. Her acceptance of his position amongst them did not go unnoticed but the young twi'lek didn't seem to give others too much mind. If it didn't have an engine or whirling parts she generally wasn't interested. Or so she would have you believe.

Ben looked up from his position, catching her eye through the gap between Finn and Poe, "they have a self destruct mechanism in them incase they get captured. You can over ride it but you need to take off the outside paneling on the joist attaching the right wing. I can help you with it later if you want,"

At-Shae nodded absentmindedly, throwing out a "Sure, come find me," in response before she turned and walked away.

Rey caught Poe watching the young woman form as she meandered down the corridor hips thrown in a slight sway, "Can you take a look at…" he started to call.

The twi'lek threw an arm up over her head by way of wave and called, "Already did, she's purring like a loth-cat," and disappeared from sight,

Silence filled the cabin as the group held themselves awkwardly. Poe and Finn seemed to find themselves in a stalemate. Ben's focus returned on Rey's stubborn face as Chewbacca turned a questioning eye to the group. He had things to do and wanted to get back before the next suns rotation.

"Well…" Rey offered cheerfully, "Looks like you need a co-pilot"

Chewbacca grumbled and huffed again gesturing emphatically with his hands. He had time to make and there had been enough delay already. "I'll come with," Ben said suddenly and everyone stilled. Chewbacca barked and chuffed shrugging his shoulders in agreeance while Poe and Finn shared one of their iconic looks.

"A break wouldn't be a bad idea…" Finn offered.

"Im down…" Poe added.

Rey wanted to scream.

Ben simply smiled softly, "I can meditate here and I would feel better if we were at least in the same star system."

What a fool she'd been! She hadn't realized it but Ben's insistence was as much for himself as it was for her on well being. He was worried about being away from her not due to his anxiety over she and the baby but for his own sanity. Rey instantly felt bad, giving his hand a squeeze as she nodded in acceptance, "There's some of my old training gear in one of the compartments in the back," she offered gently before turning her attention on her friends, "As for you two, why the hell…"

Too late, Chewie had flipped a switch and the engines rumbled to life. The ship shook and bucked a little as the wookie set to work pressing buttons and grabbing for the control shift. Rey jumped, turning away from Ben to start her part of the procedure. Her hands over head flipping switches and pulling at leavers while Finn and Poe steadied themselves. Ben staid ready at Rey's side, crouched down a minute as to not loose his footing on take off they were off. Their capable band forced to share tight quarters for what promised to be a very awkward trip.


End file.
